Lucy's Destiny
by Allilibye
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of the team by Natsu and was called "weak" by Erza. Later she decides to quit. Who will she go to now? Who are the three mysterious people of her past? Does Lucy have a secret power? Find out! There might be pairings... TONS of pairings so who do you think Lucy will end up in the future?
1. Chapter 1: Ignored and replaced

**Chapter 1: **Ignored and replaced. What could be better?

* * *

_**Me:**__ Hello minna-san!~ Allilibye here 3! You see this is my first fanfi-_

_**STING:**__ Urusai, Baka author!_

_**Lucy: **__S-sting! How dare you?! Alli-chan is kind!~_

_**Me: **__Lu-chan!~_

_**Sting: **__whatever..._

_**Me: **__Lu-chan you mind? :3_

_**Lucy:**__ Sure Alli-chan~. Ok Allilibye doesn't own Fairy tail!~ Poor girl isn't she? _

_**Me:**__ meanie..._

_**Sting: **__OH FOR PLUE'S SAKE~ I present you..._

_**Chapter 1:**__ Ignored and Replaced. What could be better?_

_**LUCY's**_** POV**

_It's just another day at Fairy tail... Eight months have already passed since Lissana... well... came back. And lately these past months, everyone is still celebrating for her return... __**I**__ also happen to be ignored this past months. Well I think only __**FOUR**__ people who actually know that I am here. I am really thankful to Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia and Master for not ignoring me. _

On the eighth month, twenty-second day and fifty-fourth hour and thirty-first minute and 174th second (yes I have been counting how long they ignored me)... Erza, Natsu along with Gray came to me. _**'Finally they will talk to me once**_**_ more.._****.'** I thought. Natsu still has his signature goofy grin. There was a huge silence between me and team Natsu. After a while Natsu broke the silence

" Luce, do you mind if Lisanna join our team? " He asked

" Sure, I really don't mind if she joins~" I said cheerfully with a smile

" No Lucy. We want her to take your place." Gray said stripping his clothes off.

" Yea, you can also do solo-mission to train yourself" Erza added while punching Gray for stripping in the guild.

**_'So your calling me weak_**** Erza?'**I thought.

" So Lucy, do you mind? pweeeaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!" Natsu pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

" Oh... sure... I don't m..mind..." I said with a forced smile. But on the inside, It feels like my heart has been broken to two pieces.

" Ah well... I better g-get going!" I added as I ran out of the guild. I finally stopped forcing myself to stop crying. I burst into tears while running. It was really painful. Th-this is what being k-kicked out by your n-nakama feels? I thought. I finally stopped at my house. I unlocked the door and went in. I went to my bedroom and sobbed on my bed. Once I stopped, I noticed a picture on the walls. It was me with three other boys playing in a garden when we were little.

" Th-that's it... " I mumbled while sobbing.

* * *

_**" Dear mama and papa**_

_** Today I realized how painful it is to be kicked out and ignored by my precious 'nakama'... So, I have told you when I first met the Fire dragon slayer. He was really strong, I knew for sure that he is a person that loves and cherish his friends no matter what! But... It turns out i was wrong. I also told you that I fell for him the moment that he saved me from fake'Salamander'. It also turns out that my first friend in my journey was the real 'Salamander' himself! But today I can't take it anymore. They have ignored me for eight long months, then they have kicked me out? Ne, mama, papa... What do you think I should do now? Should I stay in the guild or quit and join another? Well... Mama, Papa I promise to write another letter soon!**_

_** -Your daughter, Lucy Heartphillia"**_

* * *

I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 7: 45. I took a short bathe and went to bed.

**TIME SKIP - MORNING**

* * *

I woke up noticing it was already 5:00 in the morning. I got up and took a bathe. After a few minutes I went out. I wore a pink heart-striped tank-top and simple jeans. I wore a black-rider jacket and my normal brown combat boots. I wore a brown belt and place my key ring on it. I went to my desk and started to write a letter

* * *

_**" Dear Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy**_

_** Arigatou for not ignoring me these past months... I am really grateful to you guys! **_

_**Gajeel, good luck in winning Levy... And if she ever wants to read my novel, please get the book in my drawer. Gajeel, Thank you for being a big brother to me. You have always talked to me when I have trouble. You cared for me and asked me what was troubling me every are really observant and amazing for figuring out I have problems...**__**Arigatou!~**_

_**Juvia, you are a caring friend and a good mage. You are the kind of friend which people are lucky to have! Juvia good luck in winning Gray! Ne, Juvia-chan, I want to tell you that I am NOT your love rival ok? It was just a misunderstanding! Juvia... I still haven't forgot the first day we met. It was when you kidnapped me. Your powers are great, and I have a feeling that if your emotions for Gray becomes more powerful, YOU can even beat Natsu! Juvia ARIGATOU! for being a nice friend!**_

_**Wendy, you are sweet, friendly but sometimes can be clumsy. You are a kind and loving friend. You maybe the most important mage in the time when we got to fight Oracion Seis! You have great powers Wendy. I believe that you can even surpass your own dragon! Wendy, I know your secret! I know that you like Romeo-kun! So good luck with him alright? Wendy promise me one thing ok? Please take care of everyone in the guild! Arigatou Wendy-chan!**_

**_I'll miss you guys..._**

**_ -Your best friend, Lucy Heartphillia"_**

* * *

I started writing another letter but now it is for those people who forgot me. I really will miss them...

* * *

_**" Dear Natsu, Gray, Erza**_

_** You guys, if you are reading this it is either master or Gajeel, Juvia or Wendy have told you. Yes... Do you know? How many months I have suffered in solitude? But only FOUR, FOUR! People noticing I was actually there! **_

_**Erza, you are like the bigger sister I have never had. You have great skills as a commander. You are tough and brave too! You are the nakama that cared for others more than anyone. You love to eat cakes so I decided I made some before I left. They're in the refrigerator in the kitchen. Good luck with Jellal~**_

_**NATSU, GRAY! Gray your clothes or... stop stripping in my house 'k? Natsu you are protective of your nakama. But you are even too dense to even notice that you have made me suffer all this time...**_

**_Lissana-chan! Please don't cry ok? I am not blaming you for all of this. I will miss you guys!_**

**_ -Lucy ' The Forgotten One'_**

**_ P.S. If you guys broke the door please fix it. And also Natsu don't break into my house 'k?_**

* * *

" I summon thee, Gate of the maiden, Virgo! " I chanted while swinging a golden key.

*POOF* A cloud of smoke appeared together with Virgo.

" What may I do for you, hime-sama?" Virgo bowed with respect ( Hime-sama means Princess in japanese).

" Virgo, can you bring me to the guild as fast as you can? " I requested. She nodded and carried me. In the blink of an eye we were already in front of the guild doors.

" Thanks, Virgo " I said while smiling to the pink-haired maid.

" Punishment, hime? " She asked

" NO PUNISHMENT! " I yelled sweat-dropping. I closed her gate and went inside the guild. I saw Mira-san cleaning a glass in the bar. I also noticed Team Natsu + Lissana was already there. And so were the other guild members. They were fighting and celebrating again. Some people are drinking booze. And Cana finished... 50 or more barrels of booze. Elfman brags about being a man. Evergreen is being teased by Bixlow and Freed had a sparkling aura while doing a ' You-are-so-great-Laxus look ' while Laxus was sweat dropping about what his team , The Raijinshuu is doing. I walked to the table where Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy and Charles are sitting in. I quietly sat beside Wendy.

**Gajeel's POV**

Hnn? Crying? Lu-lucy! I thought. I stopped eating metal and heard Lucy was quietly sobbing.

" Bunny-girl are you ok? " I asked worriedly. She nodded as a reply. I sighed deeply knowing something is wrong.

" Lu-Lucy-san? Juvia wants to know what has they..." Juvia pointed to team Natsu " Done to you? " Water-woman asked. I felt that Juvia was already getting worried and sad since Lucy didn't answer her question.

" I-I'm okay you g-guys... I'm fine r-really! " She said while she looked up, her bangs still covering her eyes. " Di-did you see ma-master? " She asked trembling.

" Yeah... He's in his office " I replied pointing to the black door upstairs. She nodded and headed there. I feel bad for Lucy... Being ignored. I promise I'd kill team Natsu. They didn't know how much she suffered... I clenched my teeth and gripped my metal so hard that it broke.

**LUCY's POV**

I walked towards Master's office leaving the noisy guild members making ruckus down stairs. I knocked on the door and heard Master say 'Come in'. I twisted the door knob and closed it once I was inside.

" How may I help you, my child? " He asked while going through his paper works which was supposed to be bills and complains from the council.

" Ma-master, I-I want to quit the guild " I said while I fell onto the floor sobbing.

" B-but Lucy... Isn't Fairy tail your home? Why do you want to leave? " He asked with sorrow and now looking at me.

" Master... I have been ignored, replaced... I felt like my heart has been teared to pieced... I cannot leave like this anymore..." I replied

" I understand..." he said " Give me your hand " he added. I gave him my hand where the mark was in. I looked at it for a while and saw him cast an ancient spell and once he removed his hands my mark disappeared. I knew that, this will be a new beggining...

* * *

**Soooo How do you like it? Please review :3 And also please post in review something like this :**

**Character name : **

**Age:**

**Magic:**

**I'm gonna add the first five to be extra characters in the story XoX**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Three Mysterious people

**Chapter 2: The three mysterious people of my past**

ME: Hello, minna-san!~

Lucy : w-why? Why Natsu?! WHY?! *sobs*

Sting: Lu-lucy! HEY ROGUE LOOK WHAT BAKA AUTHOR DID! SHE MADE LUCY CRY!~

Rogue: Not Interested... * looks away *

Sting:do-don't worry Lucy...*Sweat drops* She ain't no owner of fairy tail! Don't worry it won't happen for real! NOW I PRESENT YOU!~

**Chapter 2: The three mysterious people of my past**

**LUCY's POV**

I walked out of master's office wiping the tears on my face. I went downstairs and walked near the walls dodging every table and broken chairs that almost hit me. Once I was outside of the guild, I ran to my house and grabbed the briefcase that was waiting near my door. (I left it there before I leaved). I grabbed one of the golden keys on my key ring and chanted

" I open thee, Gate of the Lion, LOKI!". I swung the key and before me appeared a golden bright light. But remembering the past i started to cry quietly.

" What may I do fo- LUCY?! " He asked worriedly noticing me cry.

" Lo-loki... Can you accompany me to my way to Toreo? " I requested. ( Hey you guys Toreo is not really a place in ft ok? XD -Allilibye)

" Lu-LUCY! But that's where the Sabertooth guild IS! " Loki exclaimed.

" No worries, Loki... " A smile was forming on my face. " After all you know they are there, right? " I whispered. He nodded and walked me to the train station. We got up on the train and sat quietly in the back corner sit, where me and team Natsu usually sat when we were on our way to our missions.

**TIME SKIP~ Sting : Baka Author!**

**Loki's POV**

We arrived at Toreo train station and was greeted by a lovely city. I waved my hand across the air

" Welcome to Toreo, my hime!~" I said hoping to cheer her up. She nodded and smiled as I go back to the celestial realm.

**LUCY's POV ( yes don't complain , again!~)**

I watch the cloud of smoke appear together with Loki disappearing. I grabbed my suit case and walked towards the big Sabertooth guild which looked like a mansion. I looked around the garden and walked towards the door. I pushed the door open and was greeted by a noisy guild like fairy tail.

** Sting's POV**

I watch as a certain blonde walked towards the guild. Some of her bangs covered her eyes. And wait? Have I met blondie before? I noticed that everybody was silent. Well it was unusual for a girl to just get in to our guild. They probably thought she's just a simple fangirl. Ah... Well, that's usual anyway. I turned my head and was surprised to see Rogue stare at her in awe. Wha-what the? The emotionless Rogue? Scared? What's up with blondie to change him?!

**Lucy's POV**

I looked around the guild and saw two certain dragon slayers. I unconsciously dropped my briefcase and ran towards them with a smile.

" **STINGY BEE!~~ ROGUE-KUN!~~** " I shouted and ran towards them. Once I was near them I jumped and hugged them. I heard the whole guild gasped. Well anyways I think its abnormal for a simple fangirl to hug ' The Oh-So-Great-Dragon-Slayer-Duo' I thought. I felt Rogue sniff me a bit then hug back. I smiled and tighten the hug.

**Sting's POV**

Wha-what the hell? Blondie's huggin me and Rogue. I turned my head and gasped in surprise. ROGUE... ROGUE IS HUGGING BLONDIE?! I mentally shouted/asked. I felt her grin. I also noticed Rogue sniff her a bit and tighten his hug EVEN more... Wha-what the hell?! WHO IS BLONDIE FOR REAL!? I mentally yelled. I saw Rogue release his hug and pat blondie's hair. She smiled and stopped.

" Remember her, Sting? " Rogue asked with a smile. Me and the whole guild gasped in surprise seeing the 'Stone-hearted' Rogue smile! He uncovered the bangs which hid her eyes. My jaw dropped on the floor.

" **BLONDIE!~~~** " I yelled with puppy-dog eyes and tackled her. But unfortunately Rogue carried her the last minute and moved her away. Causing me to hug the pillar and hit my head instead... MEAN ROGUE! HOW DARE YOU?! I mentally yelled glaring at him. Rogue smirked, but when Lucy looked at him with 20 splashes of red on her face he was not smirking but was smiling. I glared at him again.

**Rogue's POV**

Sting... You don't have a chance...*smirks*

Me- 1 point Sting- 0 point.

" Ro-rogue... " I heard a whisper and looked at Lucy. I mentally smirked when I saw her as red as my eye color. I gently put her down on the bench and noticed Sting approach us, groaning at the pain that the pillar caused. I sensed he was sending out a death glare. I glared at him and murderous aura emitted from me. Its good that Lucy was still stunned with 30 splashes of red and was looking at the floor.

" So blondie... What'cha doin here? " Sting asked and stared at the now epicly blushing Lucy.

I remembered. Huh? Wasn't Lucy with the fairies? What happened. I stared at her with confusion and she seemed to notice. I glared at the guild members who's jaws had dropped from me and Sting's reaction to Lucy. They seemed to have noticed that too. Soon enough the guild was noisy again. And people were doing their own business.

**TIMESKIP~(yes again)**

" **WHAAAAAT!~~** " Sting yelled in surprise. **" I'LL KILL THAT DENSE SALAMANDER!~~~~"** He added furiously.

I frowned and nodded in agreement with Sting. It was unfortunate that Layla-sama died with sickness… Then I heard Lucy was abducted by Phantom Lord… Then again she helped Fairy Tail many times already… But… all they seem to do is ignore and replace her... I feel sad for Lucy. I looked at her with a reassuring smile and I was glad she smiled back. I moved my head close to her ear and whisper soft words.

**LUCY's POV**

I felt Rogue place his head near my ear. I blushed at the feeling.

" Lucy… "he whispered slowly. " Me and Sting… Shall train you… So, if they ever make you sad… you will have the power to fight back… But first we will let you join Saber-tooth "He added. Sting nodded as Rogue moved away from my ear. He offered me his hand and I gladly took it. Sting and Rogue walked me to the office of the guild-master. There he asked me where and what color. I decided it will be the same to my child-hood friends and gold in color. Just like the stars. After that they walked with me out of the guild and in a nearby mountain just in the east of Toreo. When we were halfway to the top of the mountain I suddenly got tired but I still can continue. It's like I can still go farther but my legs won't move to my wishes.

" Lucy be _careful!_" Rogue shouted. I opened my eyes and saw we were in a fog. I gasped for when I last opened my eyes It was clear with no fog or mist at all.

" _This mountain have magic set on it Lucy! "I heard Sting yell. "It makes you feel tired but you really are not! "He added. _I felt a pair of strong hands carry me. When I looked up I was surprised to see that it was Rogue! After a while of carrying me he placed me down on a rock. I looked around and saw the fog was gone. He smiled at me which made me blush.

" OK! Lucy~ We start with your training! "Sting yelled happily.

" Sting will teach you in martial arts… "Rogue pointed to Stingy Bee. "And I will teach you weapons and other magics "Rogue said. I nodded obediently and he nodded back and walked away.

"GIVE ME 100 PUSH-UPS! " Sting yelled idiotically. I nodded and did push-ups. But when I was half-way through I felt something heavy on my back. Once I turned my head I sweat dropped.

**"STING! GET OFF ME!~~"** I yelled furiously at Sting.

"yea yea yea… Whatever just get done with it… "Sting said stubbornly and I started doing push-ups. But was whispering the word 'Jerk'time by time. After that he commanded me to punch him. I landed a few punches on him. Maybe 2 or 3…

**TIME-SKIP~ At the Guild**

"Who is she Sting?"asked a red exceed who had a smirk on his face…

"This is Lucy. Lucy This is Lector!" Sting smiled goofily.

"Nice to meet you Lucy-chan! I am Fro! "Frosch (spelling? ) the Pink exceed wearing a green frog suit greeted. I nodded and smiled.

"How was your training, Lucy? "Rogue asked.

"It was bad! STING SAT ON ME! "I pointed accusingly at Sting. He chuckled as I glare at him. I felt Rogue sending out murderous aura towards Sting as I sighed.

"She ain't bad, blondie managed to land 2 or 3 blows at me! "Sting chuckled once more. Rogue nodded and smiled. After the break Rogue pulled me to a nearby forest in the west of Toreo.

"Ok Lucy, first I'd be training you how to re-quip swords, keys and armors. "He said calmly.

"Isn't that like Titania's magic? "I asked and he nodded in reply. After the training we sparred and when it was sunset I managed to make him draw his Katana. For months Me, Sting and Rogue trained hard that I become good at martial arts and magic. Well, Rogue also told me I was now great at sword fights.

* * *

**Time-Skip**( don't complain! I'm lazy to write what they did in training so whatever!)

I was now great at martial arts, sword fights, magic and was physically and mentally strong! I also discovered there where keys other than celestial keys. Those were the elemental keys which were the red, blue, green and white keys. Then there were also dragon keys. Another kind of celestial keys were the Platinum Star keys. One of those were Regulus too! Thanks to Rogue for helping me with the re-quip keys, I have all golden celestial keys and tons of Silver keys. I have 10 of the Platinum star keys, and have 21 red keys, 11 blue keys, 26 green keys and 5 white keys. I have gotten strong Indeed!.

"Lucy! Rogue! Sting! the master calls you! The exceeds too! "Shouted a guild member. Me and my friends walked towards master's office. We were greeted by Master Gemma and a blonde-haired guy and a big guy with greenish yellow hair.

'Rogue, who are they?'I whispered to Rogue. 'The blonde one is Rufus, his a memory maker. The Big guy is Orga, Lightning god slayer.'He answered. I nodded and Master started to speak.

_"You see I called you here because you five are the strongest mages of the guild. Since the _

**Chapter 2: The three mysterious people of my past**

ME: Hello, minna-san!~

Lucy : w-why? Why Natsu?! WHY?! *sobs*

Sting: Lu-lucy! HEY ROGUE LOOK WHAT BAKA AUTHOR DID! SHE MADE LUCY CRY!~

Rogue: Not Interested... * looks away *

Sting:do-don't worry Lucy...*Sweat drops* She ain't no owner of fairy tail! Don't worry it won't happen for real! NOW I PRESENT YOU!~

**Chapter 2: The three mysterious people of my past**

**LUCY's POV**

I walked out of master's office wiping the tears on my face. I went downstairs and walked near the walls dodging every table and broken chairs that almost hit me. Once I was outside of the guild, I ran to my house and grabbed the briefcase that was waiting near my door. (I left it there before I leaved). I grabbed one of the golden keys on my key ring and chanted

" I open thee, Gate of the Lion, LOKI!". I swung the key and before me appeared a golden bright light. But remembering the past i started to cry quietly.

" What may I do fo- LUCY?! " He asked worriedly noticing me cry.

" Lo-loki... Can you accompany me to my way to Toreo? " I requested. ( Hey you guys Toreo is not really a place in ft ok? XD -Allilibye)

" Lu-LUCY! But that's where the Sabertooth guild IS! " Loki exclaimed.

" No worries, Loki... " A smile was forming on my face. " After all you know they are there, right? " I whispered. He nodded and walked me to the train station. We got up on the train and sat quietly in the back corner sit, where me and team Natsu usually sat when we were on our way to our missions.

**TIME SKIP~ Sting : Baka Author!**

**Loki's POV**

We arrived at Toreo train station and was greeted by a lovely city. I waved my hand across the air

" Welcome to Toreo, my hime!~" I said hoping to cheer her up. She nodded and smiled as I go back to the celestial realm.

**LUCY's POV ( yes don't complain , again!~)**

I watch the cloud of smoke appear together with Loki disappearing. I grabbed my suit case and walked towards the big Sabertooth guild which looked like a mansion. I looked around the garden and walked towards the door. I pushed the door open and was greeted by a noisy guild like fairy tail.

** Sting's POV**

I watch as a certain blonde walked towards the guild. Some of her bangs covered her eyes. And wait? Have I met blondie before? I noticed that everybody was silent. Well it was unusual for a girl to just get in to our guild. They probably thought she's just a simple fangirl. Ah... Well, that's usual anyway. I turned my head and was surprised to see Rogue stare at her in awe. Wha-what the? The emotionless Rogue? Scared? What's up with blondie to change him?!

**Lucy's POV**

I looked around the guild and saw two certain dragon slayers. I unconsciously dropped my briefcase and ran towards them with a smile.

" **STINGY BEE!~~ ROGUE-KUN!~~** " I shouted and ran towards them. Once I was near them I jumped and hugged them. I heard the whole guild gasped. Well anyways I think its abnormal for a simple fangirl to hug ' The Oh-So-Great-Dragon-Slayer-Duo' I thought. I felt Rogue sniff me a bit then hug back. I smiled and tighten the hug.

**Sting's POV**

Wha-what the hell? Blondie's huggin me and Rogue. I turned my head and gasped in surprise. ROGUE... ROGUE IS HUGGING BLONDIE?! I mentally shouted/asked. I felt her grin. I also noticed Rogue sniff her a bit and tighten his hug EVEN more... Wha-what the hell?! WHO IS BLONDIE FOR REAL!? I mentally yelled. I saw Rogue release his hug and pat blondie's hair. She smiled and stopped.

" Remember her, Sting? " Rogue asked with a smile. Me and the whole guild gasped in surprise seeing the 'Stone-hearted' Rogue smile! He uncovered the bangs which hid her eyes. My jaw dropped on the floor.

" **BLONDIE!~~~** " I yelled with puppy-dog eyes and tackled her. But unfortunately Rogue carried her the last minute and moved her away. Causing me to hug the pillar and hit my head instead... MEAN ROGUE! HOW DARE YOU?! I mentally yelled glaring at him. Rogue smirked, but when Lucy looked at him with 20 splashes of red on her face he was not smirking but was smiling. I glared at him again.

**Rogue's POV**

Sting... You don't have a chance...*smirks*

Me- 1 point Sting- 0 point.

" Ro-rogue... " I heard a whisper and looked at Lucy. I mentally smirked when I saw her as red as my eye color. I gently put her down on the bench and noticed Sting approach us, groaning at the pain that the pillar caused. I sensed he was sending out a death glare. I glared at him and murderous aura emitted from me. Its good that Lucy was still stunned with 30 splashes of red and was looking at the floor.

" So blondie... What'cha doin here? " Sting asked and stared at the now epicly blushing Lucy.

I remembered. Huh? Wasn't Lucy with the fairies? What happened. I stared at her with confusion and she seemed to notice. I glared at the guild members who's jaws had dropped from me and Sting's reaction to Lucy. They seemed to have noticed that too. Soon enough the guild was noisy again. And people were doing their own business.

**TIMESKIP~(yes again)**

" **WHAAAAAT!~~** " Sting yelled in surprise. **" I'LL KILL THAT DENSE SALAMANDER!~~~~"** He added furiously.

I frowned and nodded in agreement with Sting. It was unfortunate that Layla-sama died with sickness… Then I heard Lucy was abducted by Phantom Lord… Then again she helped Fairy Tail many times already… But… all they seem to do is ignore and replace her... I feel sad for Lucy. I looked at her with a reassuring smile and I was glad she smiled back. I moved my head close to her ear and whisper soft words.

**LUCY's POV**

I felt Rogue place his head near my ear. I blushed at the feeling.

" Lucy… "he whispered slowly. " Me and Sting… Shall train you… So, if they ever make you sad… you will have the power to fight back… But first we will let you join Saber-tooth "He added. Sting nodded as Rogue moved away from my ear. He offered me his hand and I gladly took it. Sting and Rogue walked me to the office of the guild-master. There he asked me where and what color. I decided it will be the same to my child-hood friends and gold in color. Just like the stars. After that they walked with me out of the guild and in a nearby mountain just in the east of Toreo. When we were halfway to the top of the mountain I suddenly got tired but I still can continue. It's like I can still go farther but my legs won't move to my wishes.

" Lucy be _careful!_" Rogue shouted. I opened my eyes and saw we were in a fog. I gasped for when I last opened my eyes It was clear with no fog or mist at all.

" _This mountain have magic set on it Lucy! "I heard Sting yell. "It makes you feel tired but you really are not! "He added. _I felt a pair of strong hands carry me. When I looked up I was surprised to see that it was Rogue! After a while of carrying me he placed me down on a rock. I looked around and saw the fog was gone. He smiled at me which made me blush.

" OK! Lucy~ We start with your training! "Sting yelled happily.

" Sting will teach you in martial arts… "Rogue pointed to Stingy Bee. "And I will teach you weapons and other magics "Rogue said. I nodded obediently and he nodded back and walked away.

"GIVE ME 100 PUSH-UPS! " Sting yelled idiotically. I nodded and did push-ups. But when I was half-way through I felt something heavy on my back. Once I turned my head I sweat dropped.

**"STING! GET OFF ME!~~"** I yelled furiously at Sting.

"yea yea yea… Whatever just get done with it… "Sting said stubbornly and I started doing push-ups. But was whispering the word 'Jerk'time by time. After that he commanded me to punch him. I landed a few punches on him. Maybe 2 or 3…

**TIME-SKIP~ At the Guild**

"Who is she Sting?"asked a red exceed who had a smirk on his face…

"This is Lucy. Lucy This is Lector!" Sting smiled goofily.

"Nice to meet you Lucy-chan! I am Fro! "Frosch (spelling? ) the Pink exceed wearing a green frog suit greeted. I nodded and smiled.

"How was your training, Lucy? "Rogue asked.

"It was bad! STING SAT ON ME! "I pointed accusingly at Sting. He chuckled as I glare at him. I felt Rogue sending out murderous aura towards Sting as I sighed.

"She ain't bad, blondie managed to land 2 or 3 blows at me! "Sting chuckled once more. Rogue nodded and smiled. After the break Rogue pulled me to a nearby forest in the west of Toreo.

"Ok Lucy, first I'd be training you how to re-quip swords, keys and armors. "He said calmly.

"Isn't that like Titania's magic? "I asked and he nodded in reply. After the training we sparred and when it was sunset I managed to make him draw his Katana. For months Me, Sting and Rogue trained hard that I become good at martial arts and magic. Well, Rogue also told me I was now great at sword fights.

* * *

**Time-Skip**( don't complain! I'm lazy to write what they did in training so whatever!)

I was now great at martial arts, sword fights, magic and was physically and mentally strong! I also discovered there where keys other than celestial keys. Those were the elemental keys which were the red, blue, green and white keys. Then there were also dragon keys. Another kind of celestial keys were the Platinum Star keys. One of those were Regulus too! Thanks to Rogue for helping me with the re-quip keys, I have all golden celestial keys and tons of Silver keys. I have 10 of the Platinum star keys, and have 21 red keys, 11 blue keys, 26 green keys and 5 white keys. I have gotten strong Indeed!.

"Lucy! Rogue! Sting! the master calls you! The exceeds too! "Shouted a guild member. Me and my friends walked towards master's office. We were greeted by Master Gemma and a blonde-haired guy and a big guy. I asked Rogue who they are and he replied that the blonde was Rufus and the big guy was Orga. I nodded in understanding and heard master start

_"I have called you five here because you people are the strongest mages of the guild! Since __** The Grand Magic Games**__ are drawing near. I chose you five as the representatives." _He ended and gestured a two symbol which meant we have two months to train.

* * *

**Me: How bout that now? :)** **Please review~ I'd really appreciate it XoX. And hey still accepting five character extras k? Sorry for the late update :( It was quarter test at school and I was stuck in studying sibika xox almost died ... Well anyways!~~~ Please review I'd appreciate it! well cya next chapter~**


	3. Notice :3

If your thinking this is a chapter... Sorry its not :( this is what i got for the new characters in the future :) I also added one extra that i made myself Lol...

Minako Sakura  
Age: 19  
Sun Magic - Might be really powerful when there is a sun ( Well I think its like that :3)  
Appearance:  
Has Blonde hair like Reyna. Have dark black eyes. And wears a Short black skirt and black combat boots.( Imagine Lucy but the skirt is black lol) White and yellow sleeveless shirt. Carries a sun-looking staff with her like her brother.

Hikaru Sakura(Male)  
Age: 19  
Moon Magic - Is used the best when there is a moon though. (I think its also like that :3)  
Appearance : ( Sorry I forgot to put it .-. sorry sorry gomen!I'd just use some stuff... )  
Spikey dark blue hair and has bangs which covers his right eye. ( Think about Rogue but the hair is dark blue). Have dark black eyes. Wears a black and white robe. ( Imagine Zeref's Robe, lol) Carries a moon-looking staff with him.

Reyna  
Age: 18  
Queen's Rule-can forcibly bend the will of re-quip mages, gun mages, and ordinary people.  
And she can also handle arrows and spears really well, and a little bit of fencing on the side.  
Appearance : ( Sorry I forgot to put it .-. sorry sorry gomen!I'd just use some stuff... )  
Has Golden Blone hair that reaches her waist. She have sparkly blue eyes. She wears a school uniform and black combat boots. She also wears a choker.

Allisa Dark  
Age:21  
Ice dragon-slayer- Is like to Gray's but can do both Dynamic and Static. For all those people out there who doesn't know. Its like the magic of lyon ang gray. Can eat ice and use ice dragon slayer magic.  
Appearance:  
Icy Blue crystal hair. Cold Sparkly blue eyes. Dark blue robe with crystal designs. Dark blue combat boots. Silver and Crystal belt.

I also made my own character XoX :  
Misa Fushika  
Age: 9  
Magic: Demonic Magic and Phoenix-slayer magic- Demonic magic : Enables the user to turn to a demon and summon demons. The user of this magic is a commander in the underworld demon royale. Phoenix-slayer magic: Is the same with dragon-slayer magic but is more powerful. It lets the user turn into a phoenix or fly using fiery red angelic wings.  
Appearance:  
Orange hair with black and red strands. Has a black eyes with red and orange sparkle. Wears a dark black shirt with red blood design. She wears an orange siberian tiger skirt. She also have tiger ears on her head but it is quite real... She also have a tiger's tail. Wears a dark red combat boots and has a really emotionless face.

Ok~ Let's proceed to chapter 3 :3


	4. Chapter 3 : Training

**Chapter 3:** Training...

**Lucy: **Wow... new characters? Already? -.-"

**Me:** YUP! And When i read MiyuRiku or..? Is she named like that? Well thank you for submitting Reyna-chan

**Reyna:** *sigh* *whispers*

**Me:** WHA-WHAT THE ? WHAT'S HAPPENING?! *faints*

**Reyna: **Shut your mouth baka author! The fainted idiot ova there is not the owner of Fairy tail ok? Now I present you...

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Training...

**Sting's POV**

Looks like we went to different locations to train... Rufus went to another town to upgrade his 'memory' stuff... Then Orga went to some mountain to destroy it... Me, Lucy and Rogue went to a forest in her father's mansion and trained there. Oh god... I can't even believe we are riding a train to crocus in two months * sigh *.

" So... What will we do here? " I asked stubbornly

" To train of course! " Lucy replied and Rogue just grunted.

" Lucy... now you have learned _that _magic... What will you do now? " I asked. Just when she was about to answer our ears twitched.

" There's someone else here... " Lucy whispered. As we follow the sound we ended up in a lake. We saw something in the middle so the two pushed me in.

" **WHA-WHAT THE?!** " I asked furiously. They gestured me to find out what's happening and I sweat dropped. When I reached the middle I saw a man about my age with black hair and had bangs that covered his eyes. He wore black and white robe and was asleep in the middle of the lake. ' Have I met him before? ' I thought. I pulled the man to the shore of the lake as Lucy and Rogue help me and the man up. After a while the man woke up. He was quite trembling at the sight of us.

" Hey... Are you ok? " Lucy asked with worry in her tone. Me and Rogue glared at the man and stared at Lucy. The man nodded.

* * *

**TIMESKIP~**

**" ZE-ZEREF?!~~~"** Me and the other two yelled with surprise. Zeref nodded playfully.

" But why were you sleeping in the lake? " Lucy asked.

" Well... about that... " Zeref replied

**FLASH BACK :**

* * *

Sting, Lucy and Rogue was walking in the forest. They were playing happily with a deer just when they heard splashing. Rogue and Sting cupped Lucy's mouth which made her to be quiet for a while. They followed the splashing which led them to the same lake. Rogue and Sting followed the splashing and left Lucy ashore. Once they got back, they came back with a kid with wet black hair and wet black and white robe.

" Who is he? " asked Lucy.

" Dunno... " Sting replied. After a while the black-haired kid woke up and looked at the three strangely.

"Hn? " Rogue murmured while looking at the trembling boy.

" Hiya! I'm Sting! The White Dra-gon- Slay-a! " Sting introduced idiotically and held his hand out. The boy shook his hand.

" I'm Zeref... " The kid so-called Zeref introduced

* * *

**Flashback ends**

" Err Old habits Zeref " Lucy asked weirdly. Zeref chuckled and gestured yes. After that Zeref tagged along with the training and helped Lucy, Me and Rogue train too. Zered had good senses and made Lucy's magic more powerful than his and us. It was quite scary...

* * *

**TimeSkip~ 1 month later~**

**Lucy's POV**

One month had already pass... Now thanks to my childhood friends(Sting, Rogue, Zeref) my magic had become stronger... Oh yea.. I gotta write a letter for mama and papa. I went inside my room in the mansion and let my friends sleep in their old rooms inside. I sat quietly on the chair and started to write a letter.

* * *

**_Dear Mama and Papa_**

**_ Today, I met up with my old childhood friend, Zeref. The one who likes to sleep in the middle of the lake. Mama, papa, I joined this wonderful guild called Saber-tooth. That was where my childhood friends, Sting and Rogue were. I remember two months had already passed since I joined their guild. I really loved it! I was not ignored! Ne, mama, papa… I don't know why but… Just thinking about Fairy Tail just makes my head ache… I guess it was because of those sad memories that happened in my past… Mama, papa! I promise to write you a letter soon!_**

**_ -Your daughter, Lucy Heartfillia._**

* * *

I placed the letter in the envelope and slid it into a briefcase where the rest of my letters to my parents are. After that I re-quipped into my p.j.s and slept for the night.

In the morning, I woke up and went inside the bathroom. I took a shower and re-quipped to a new pair of clothes. These past months my hair has grown straight and had reached the level of my skirt. I let my hair down and wore a black tube and a black rider's jacket. I also wore a black shorts which was just short... I also wore a black and bloody red boots. I went out of my room ate breakfast, and trained with my childhood friends.

* * *

**TIME SKIP~ 1 month later**

Team Sting+ Zeref ( Me, Sting, Rogue, Zeref ) Walked towards the Toreo Train Station where Rufus and Orga were. Once we meet up with them we rode the train. But then... Sting and Rogue got motion sickness.

" Ne... Rogue, Sting? Do you want to rest on my lap? " I asked.

" bu-but... " Sting replied with a green face.

" Don't worry 'bout it... I got used to it thanks to Natsu~" I added ch

eerfully. The two nodded and move next to me and rested their head on my lap. I caressed their hair and started to murmur some things. After a while Rogue's face started becoming normal. So was Sting's. Zeref looked at the sleeping dragon-slayers and ended up sleeping too.

" Lucy... Who is he? " Asked Rufus.

" Ah... His Zeref, a childhood friend " I replied. He and Orga gasped in shock and terror. Zeref frowned and looked at me. I noticed what he meant.

" Don't worry, he won't hurt you!" I smiled to reassure them. They sighed as Rufus said his daily line

" Zeref, your details are now stored in my memory... ". Orga grunted and looked weirdly at the dragon-slayers still asleep. Once we stopped, I woke them up and smiled at them. We got off the train and went to Crocus garden. We stayed there for a while. But... When the clock striked midnight...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter :( I promise to make it longer! And also the grand magic games ain't the end ok? :3 Lucy will still choose... Ah well why am I revealing the future? XD Ok please review and suggest what I should make for chapter 4 thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4 : Grand Magic Games pt1

**Chapter 4:** Grand Magic Games pt.1

**ME: **I hate this day!

**Lucy: **Why?

**Me:** WELL! LUCY! IT's christmas party in my school then my parents are really LAAAAAAAAAATE!

**Lucy:** Go-gomen! LET'S HURRY SHE DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OK HERE YOU GO!

**Chapter 4:** Grand Magic Games pt.1

**PREVIOSLY... On Lucy's Destiny...**

We stayed at crocus garden for a while...

But when the clock striked midnight...

**LUCY's POV**

Thanks to the training, I found out there was more than celestial keys! There was the elemental keys which were the red, blue, white and green keys. There were also dark keys which summons tons of dark spirits. But then! I collected 5 dragon keys! KYAAA!~ I thought that the competition will be the same as last year but...

"_**OK! I am Matto! Remember me folks!? Well you see we will change the theme of the labyrinth! It will be a Volcano Labyrinth! "**_The pumpkin guy announced. Ah well... I better first call out Luna so she can get me some dark cloak to hide who I really am to... _them..._

"** RE-QUIP! Dance of the Dark Keys! " **I chanted as black-colored keys spinning in a circle appeared. I grabbed a black key with a moon carved on it. I started chanting again.

_**"**_**The Realms of Evil, darkness and Demons... I am the gate keeper of those realms... Give me Permission to summon thee! LUNA!** " I chanted as a dark of smoke reveals a white-haired 9-year old girl. She wore dark clothing and was holding a black cloak.

" Here, Lucy-sama... I have been watching you from the dark realms... " She bowed as she present a dark colored clothing. I wore it cheerfully then looked at her.

" Luna... Can you activate Moon teleportation? " I asked. She nodded as she danced below the moonlight. Thus making the moon-light move towards us.

" _**Moon**_** Dance!~** " She chanted. In the blink of an eye we were already in the center of the labyrinth. I thanked Lunar cheerfully. She nodded and disappeared leaving a dark cloud of smoke. Just when I was going to open the door I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

" Lucy... " Rogue said while looking at me. I stared at him not knowing what he meant, he noticed then and began to talk.

" Shouldn't you choose another name..?" He asked. I nodded and gestured he should pick the name.. He nodded and thought for a while.

" How about Ka Ryuu? " He asked. " Nice~ _Fire Dragon! I like it!_ " I replied cheerfully. We went in and heard the crowds cheering.

"** LOOK FOLKS! THAT BEATS THEIR LATEST RECORD LAST YEAR!" **the pumpkin guy announced as the crowd went wild.

"** 10 MINUTES! " **He added. Sting shouted and acknowledged the crowd like a 5-year old. Rufus smiled making the fan-girls faint. Orga grunted. Me and Rogue stayed emotionless. After 20 minutes another guild appeared.

"** LOOK AT THIS PEOPLE! A NEW CHALLENGER! LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR... ****_TIGER DEN!_**" Matto shouted pointing at the new guild. I noticed two blondes. The one had a sun-looking staff while the other looked like a... queen? Err... School queen. There was an emotionless crystal-blue haired girl too. There was one guy that looked like Rogue but with blue hair. I blushed furiously when I noticed him look at me and smiled. Rogue noticed this and glared at the guy. There was also a 9-year old girl which had orange hair with black and red strands. She also has black eyes with red and orange sparkle. She wears a dark black shirt with red blood design. She also wore an orange siberian tiger skirt. She also have tiger ears on her head but it is quite real... She also have a tiger's tail. She had a dark red combat boots and has a really emotionless face. But somehow looked... cute?...

Another 30 minutes have passed and Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus arrived. An hour later arrived Lamia Scale, Fairy tail team A and team B. Together with Quatro Cerberus.

**" ****_NOW ALL GUILDS HAVE ARRIVED LET'S INTRODUCE_**** THEM!**

_**FROM SABERTOOTH WE HAVE... Sting Eucliffe! Rufus Lohr! Orga Nanagear! Rogue Cheney! AAAAAND KA RYUUUUUU!**_

_**FROM TIGER DEN WE HAVE... Minako Sakura! Hikaru Sakura! Reyna! Allisa Dark! AAAAAND MISAAA FUSHIKAAA!**_

_**FROM MERMAID HEEL WE HAVE... Kagura Mikazuchi! Beth Vanderwood! Arania Web! Risely Law! AAAAND MILLIANA!**_

_**FROM BLUE PEGASUS WE HAVE... Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki! Hibiki Lates! Ren Akatsuki! Eve Tearm! AAAAND NICHIYA!**_

_**FROM LAMIA SCALE WE HAVE... Jura Neekis! Lyon Vastia! Yuka Suzuki! Toby Horhorta! AAAND CHELIA BLENDY!**_

_**FROM FAIRY TAIL TEAM A WE HAVE... Natsu Dragneel which is THE Salamander! Erza Scarlet! A.K.A. Titania! And don't forget the ice-maker mage and Take-over mage! Gray Fullbuster! Lissana Strauss!**_

_**FROM FAIRY TAIL TEAM B WE HAVE... Laxus Dreyar! Gajeel Redfox! Mirajane Strauss! Juvia Lockser! Cana ... ALBERONA! AAAND MYSTOGAN!**_

_**LAST BUT NOT LEAST! QUATRO CERBERUS! Rocker! Yaeger! Nobarly! Semmes! AAAND BACCHUS!**_ " Pumpkin guy announced.

" Good thing the speech was done... " I whispered to Rogue. He nodded with a smile as we walk to out balcony.

"** FIRST ONE WE HAVE... Treasure Hunt! " **Matto announced.

"** THE INSTRUCTIONS ARE! All representatives will go inside the demon castle which has underground passage ways and get back ALIVE and with 5 treasure boxes! "** He added.

" Orga, you go first. " I commanded. He nodded in reply. After a while all representatives were teleported to the battlefield. And entered the demon castle. We watch Orga in the screens. He defeated several monster and grabbed 5 treasure box along the way. He busted through the walls and was the first to go out. There followed Allisa Dark of Tiger Den. After that all the representatives. But Lissana came back wounded and barely got out ALIVE and got a single treasure chest! I burst out laughing seeing her like that. Making the Fairy tail team A and Mirajane glare at me with murderous aura. Next followed was Rogue who gave out a chuckle and Sting that burst out laughing. Rufus also smirked but Orga in the battlefield grunted. Lissana cried hearing our laughs and " booing " from the crowds. Fairy tail team A and Mirajane came to her side. Natsu carried Lissana while glaring at me. I smirked and he seemed to notice. Lissana who was unconscious in his arms keep shaking in pain even though she's asleep. We went down the battlefield. Natsu seems he is going to kill me and Sting was smirking. Rogue gave out a murderous aura. Rufus smirked.

" _**FOLKS! LOOKS LIKE FAIRY TAIL AND SABER-TOOTH ARE GOING TO HAVE A MURDEROUS FIGHT!"**_ Pumpkin guy shouted. I grabbed my sword and Erza grabbed hers as we stop our team mates on clashing.

" We may not fight today you wild tigers... But trust me... You have anger the worst guild to anger! " Erza said furiously.

"Yes... We may have angered you fairies... But you have hurt **ONE** of your nakamas and our** childhood friend**! Now you expect us to do **NOTHING?!"** Rogue and Sting boomed at them simultaneously. The saber-tooth guild members and audience gasped knowing the emotionless Rogue boom with the loud-mouthed Sting. We went back to our balcony quietly and left the whole Fairy tail and audience confused.

" One of our nakama? " I heard Natsu ask Erza.

" I don't... know Natsu... " She answered.

They went back to their balcony with confusion. I also noticed the 9-year old mage at Tiger Den staring at me like she knew I was crying while walking back to the balcony. She gave me a ' what's-bothering-you? ' look. I sat down on the balcony and focused on my magic. Sting and Rogue looked at me and knew I was using my 'telepathy' magic. My magic flew through the air and flowed through Misa. I really don't know why I told her all this... But I have a feeling... I can trust her... a lot... She nodded in understanding what I had told her.

" **OK FOLKS! NOW THAT LITTLE...scene... WAS DONE! LET'S PROCEED! THE NEXT COMPETITION IS... FEAR BEATING! "** Matto announced wildly though whispering the 'scene' part.

"** The instructions are simple! YOU GO INSIDE AN AIR-SPACE AND TRY TO BEAT ****_YOUR_**** FEARS! "** He said while trying to annoy us with the 'your' part. I stepped forward but felt two strong hands grab my shoulders. It was Rogue and Sting's.

" Lucy... You really don't have to.. " Rogue whispered to me and Sting nodded in agreement. I shook my head.

" Nahh... I'm Sure I can beat even my _**worst**_ nightmare! " I said as I felt excitement feeling up inside of me. They nodded worriedly and let go. A while later we were sent to the battle-field.

"**WOAH FOLKS! LOOK AT THIS AMAZINGGGGGGG ROUND OF COMPETITORS!**

**KA RYUU OF SABER TOOTH!**

**REYNA OF TIGER DEN!**

**MILLIANA OF MERMAID HEEL!**

**ICHIYA OF BLUE PEGASUS!**

**TOBY OF LAMIA SCALE!**

**GRAY OF FAIRY TAIL A!**

**JUVIA OF FAIRY TAIL B!** " He ended.

As of that we were all teleported in the same air-space which was located? Where exactly?We were all near each other too. After that infront of me appeared Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Lissana. Gray(real one) gasped at what he saw in front of me.

"**WOAH! LOOKED LIKE RYUU WAS CHOSEN BY FATE TO GO FIRST!** " Announced the judge. I trembled a bit and felt three people staring at me with worry. I don't need to turn around they were Rogue, Sting and Zeref... The scene also made the whole audience gasp including all fairy tail members with master makarov. Gray and Juvia had been scared off to their guts too. I knew what they were thinking. For Gray it was 'Why is... 'Ka Ryuu' scared of.. Team Natsu?' For Juvia was ' Wha-what is this scene... Juvia is confused!'. I felt something punch me at the back. It was the 'Natsu' that appeared. 'Erza' re-quipped to her Purgatory armor. 'Gray' got ready with his ice magic. 'Lissana' transformed to a giant Tiger. While 'Happy' stood there... eating fish?.. Before they can even start I closed my eyes and thought of fighting without looking at the scene. I felt anger and hatred build up.

"**RE-QUIP! DANCE OF THE DRAGON KEYS! "** I chanted as 56 multi-colored keys appeared spinning. The crowd gasped. I grabbed three Random keys. I traced the linings and the dragons went into my mind.

"**OPEN! GATE OF THE DRAGON REALMS! WINTER! GRAVISUS! ELECTRUS!** " I chanted.

I heard Natsu gasp in the crowd. The fake team used their magic and I commanded the dragons in their thoughts. They began attacking. . Gravisus used ' Gravity Change' which made the fake team loose gravity and flow into the air. Winter used 'Snow Storm' that made a great snow storm attack the fake team. Electrus used ' Lightning Roar ' which burnt them to a crisp and electrified them. The competitors gasped too.

" **WOAH! LOOK AT THIS FOLKS! THREE GREAT DRAGONS AGAINST HER FEARS! **" Matto stared in awe. My team stared worriedly at the screen too. I collapsed at the air-space as the three dragons disappeared with the fake team which they defeated. After that, Luna and Virgo appeared. But luckily the people was still shocked and didn't notice Virgo. They quickly treated me and brought me back to my team.

**ROGUE's POV**

It isn't normal for Lucy to use her dragon key in front of everyone... She might be really scared after what those two has done to her. After a while I heard a poof behind me and saw her spirits Virgo and Luna.

" Goshijin-sama...(Master) Her is hime-sama. " Virgo said while carrying Lucy.

" Rogue! " I felt a strange but murderous glare. It was Luna.

" **YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER!** " Luna hissed with a murderous aura.

I nodded and carried Lucy to Sting. We worriedly went to our emergency room (a mini house lol) and placed Lucy in her bed. Sting went out to watch the match. But I refused and stayed with Lucy... Ah god... What has happened to you Lucy? I thought while caressing Lucy's golden blonde hair.

**Gray's POV**

What was that? Fire dragon's scared of team Natsu?! Just Who is that girl...?

* * *

**Sooo? How ya like it? And oh yea Ima give you a little peak at Reyna's fear. Her love of all life... Prince Higos! Yes she fears that he will leave him! Kyaaa! Oh and sorry bout this to you ok? . gomen! But I can't think of anything better! Please Review! I will gladly proceed with chapter 5! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 5 : Drunken Harem

**Chapter 5: **Drunken Harem

**ME** : Thank you all for reviewing3

**Lucy, Sting, Rogue and Zeref** : But hey... In the real thing we are enemies, right? Baka author... -.-"

**ME: **HEY! Meanies...

**Lucy, Sting, Rogue and Zeref : ***troll faces* She ain't no owner of FairyTail... Seriously ...

**Chapter 5:** Drunken Harem

**Previously on... Lucy's Destiny**

_Gray : N-no way... She's scared of... Team Natsu?_

**_TIME SKIP~~3 (_**_Yes I am too Lazy to write down all their fears_ .-.**)**

**"OK FOLKS! Here are the results!**

**Sabertooth : 20 pts. (Yes it is twenty... I think? Ah yea err Orga won in treasure hunt?)**

**Tiger Den : 20 pts. (Reyna won against Prince Higos... KYAAA Forbidden Love?)**

**Mermaid Heel : 10 pts. (Yes... Milliana didn't win against fake Jellal XD)**

**Blue Pegasus : 20 pts. (Ichiya won against fake UNmanly Ichiya)**

**Lamia Scale : 10 pts. (Toby didn't won against a gigantic sock)**

**Fairy Tail team A : 10 pts. ( Gray didn't won against Deliora)**

**Fairy Tail team B : 10 pts. (Juvia didn't won against Gloomy Juvia of Phantom Lord)**

**Quatro Cerberus : 20 pts. ( Sorry I forgot bout them lol! Bacchus won against a world of no booze cos he brought his own)** " Matto announced as the screen showed the results. Just when that ended. Our certain blonde had quite opened her eyes...

**ROGUE's POV**(wha? You forgot bout Rogue?!)

I was still in the emergency room taking care of Lucy.

"Ro-Rogue?... "I heard a whisper. I look at Lucy and saw she is already awoke.

"BAKA!(Idiot) "I smacked her playfully ( SLIGHTLY! ) "You made me worry... "I cried(why? fine I'd give you a flash back)

**FLASH BACK when they were kids:**

Just after they found Zeref they became really good friends. But the group's secret... They all fought for LUCY! One day Lucy was out picking flowers with Zeref, Rogue and Sting. When she wasn't looking the boys were sending death glared and murderous aura to each other. Zeref to Sting, Sting to Rogue and Rogue to Zeref. When they looked to check on Lucy she wasn't there.

"LU-LUCY! "The boys yelled with a tint of worry in their tone.

"YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SNIFF HER OUT! "Commanded Zeref. The two nodded and started to follow her scent. Once they traced her, they saw Lucy lying on the ground unconscious.

"LUCY! "Rogue yelled as she ran towards her and carried her. The three walked aimlessly around the forest and stopped at Zeref's lake. After a while they manage to wake Lucy up.

"Lucy... Lucy... " Zeref whispered as he sprinkle drops of water on Lucy.

" u-ugh... Zeref?"She said bluntly. Then behind Zeref was Sting and Rogue with worry in their eyes.

" Lucy... What happened? "Sting asked looking at her straight in the eyes.

" ... " Lucy didn't answer. When Rogue noticed her reaction he moved next to Lucy.

" Common Lucy... Please? "He begged with a sparkly 'love-me-already look' and aura at Lucy. That made her blushed. While Lucy wasn't Looking the other two death glared at Rogue. Lucy quietly nodded and told them she was attacked by a wild creature. But she didn't saw it because it was fast. The other three nodded.

**Flash back ends...**

"Gomen.. Rogue... "Lucy apologized. Lucy requested if she can see what was happening. Rogue nodded and carried her bridal style. Lucy blushed in what Rogue just did. When they were outside the room. Sting hurriedly approached them

"LUCYYY! Are you alright? What happened? Why did you use dragon keys? I thought you coped up with your fear about them? "Sting asked quickly asking more questions to Lucy. Lucy looked at him weirdly and began to reply.

"Yes, I am alright. I don't know. I don't know either.. and... "Lucy replied trailing off about the fourth question. Sting looked at her and knew for an instant what her answer was.

"You lied... You lied to us about coping up about that... Didn't you Lucy? "Sting asked Lucy while facing her. She nodded and Sting sighed. I made her sit on a bench where she could see the battles. Me and Sting sat beside her protectively.

"Lucy... Please don't lie to us again... "I whisper to her ear creepily, she nodded in defeat and rested her head on my shoulder. I noticed Sting glare at me and I smirked. When the sun was setting we heard Matto announce something

**"OK FOLKS, SEE YOU TOMORROW! FOR NOW DAY 1 IS OVER!** "He announced cheerfully.

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy walked out of the of the stadium _ALONE. Why?_

_FLASH BACK:_

_As the sun starts to set. Matto announced day 1 of the grand magic games was over. _

_Just when Sting, Rogue, Lucy and Zeref was heading out of the stadium._

_"Hey... Can I go out ALONE for a while?_" _A certain blonde asked knowing that her friends are over-protective of her._

_"Lucy? Wh- "Sting asked but was cut off by Rogue_

_"I understand Lucy... you may. "Rogue answered. Lucy nodded and thanked Rogue. But what they don't know yet... A certain black-mage was following her. As she went out. The pairs went to different directions. Rogue and Sting headed towards Saber-tooth. But Rogue looked back to Lucy, worrying something might happen. While Zeref... Was SECRETLY following her. Why? He was really worried that team Natsu will hurt her again.(Wow... So romantic~I wish I were Lucy :( )_

**_FLASH BACK ENDS :_**

As Zeref was stalking Lucy, Lucy was quietly walking on the ledge of the river in some part of Magnolia viewing different places that brought back memory. While on the eastern part of town was CRIME SORCIERE.

"Jellal... He's- "Ultear whispered just to be cut by Jellal.

"I know Ultear... He is in this town. "Jellal whispered back with a tint of fury in his tone.

**ON THE OTHER HAND...**

Lucy went to the pub FairyTail goes too. She didn't know why. She stepped in front of the door. When she pushed it open, the guild stop rejoicing and all eyes was on her. They trembled quite a bit knowing she can summon dragons. She sat down on one of the chairs on the bars. Soon after FairyTail realizing she meant no harm they partied, ignoring her.

"Err... Miss? Do you want to order something? "The person in the counter asked. She simply nodded and pointed in the menu.

"Ah I see... " The man whispered. 'Sheesh... Another Booze-loving person huh?'He thought as he prepared. Once he was done he placed the cup in front of Lucy and headed towards the other people on the bar. She drank it in one go while she was in deep thought. Later she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"HEHE! HOW 'Bout a drinking contest ey?! "Cana asked drunked. Lucy looked at her weirdly and nodded. Sooner people began to surround them and 100% bet on Cana while no one bet for Ka Ryuu(Lucy). Thet began to drink. Cana managed to drank 78 barrels for the meantime while Lucy drank 103 while in deep thought. After half an hour of drinking. Cana cannot take anymore and fainted. But Lucy was having her 251st barrel only to be stopped by Team Natsu. But unfortunately Lucy was already half-drunked when Natsu came stealing her barrel.

"Hey mrs. Fire dragon don't you think that's too much? "He asked while Gray, Lissana, Happy and Erza nodded in agreement.

"Shut up Pinky~ Now give me my barrel back! "She said while trying to get the barrel of booze back. Later Zeref seeing this, he quickly went back to Saber-tooth destroying the doors.

"Z! Don't do that! We have to pay for it again! "Shouted a guild member. ( Z is the code-name given to Zeref so no one will freak out).

"SHUT UP! WHERE'S ROGUE AND STING?! "He asked like a mad man. Everybody trembled in horror.

"Oi! Z! We are just here! "Sting yelled back.

"Lu- I mean Ryuu just got DRUNK! "He yelled. Everybody gasped. But the two was left shocked.

"CO-COMMON! "Rogue shouted pulling the two out of the guild and towards where Lucy is. ( Yes he can track her. Dragon-slayer remember?) When they reached Lucy. They found a ruined pub with unconscious people and team Natsu fighting a drunken girl. Natsu was trying to gather magic power and Erza was trying to requip. Lissana passed out, Gray was barely even standing. Happy of-course was not there because he was in the guild flirting with Charles.

**STING'S POV**

Ah god... Lucy's out on a drunken Harem! AH GOD! Wha-what if she...

**FLASH BACKS:**

_Two days before the Zeref, Sting, Rogue and Lucy departed to Crocus Garden, they celebrated for finding Zeref in a LAKE for the SECOND time of his life and also for Lucy getting really strong!. When they were in a pub in the city, Lucy accidentally, thought that Sting's wine was HER water. When the three boys left to get something they forgot ( But truly they were going to go fighting on who Lucy shall stay with). When they went back to the pub. They saw it was broken down and there was a lot of unconscious people on the ground, helpless. They looked at her only to see Lucy on a drunken Harem. Rogue moved quickly and suppressed Lucy. Zeref used a certain magic, locking Lucy's movements till she was unconscious. Sting had striked Lucy at some parts at her neck causing her to be unconscious. That was the most dangerous part of their life... They says. But later when they went to a big town called, 'Grandu Shene'(I made it up 'k?). Sting bought a box of... Whine... To bring back to his guild and to tease some members of Fairy Tail._

_"Hey... Sting, are you SURE you wanna bring that thing along? "Zeref asked._

_"Yea! What's wrong with a couple of booze?" Sting replied._

_"Well you know... What... Happened.. last..time... "Zeref said creepily. But then because of his stupidity he still brought it along. On their way back they came across a WIDE desert. But in that desert lied the Kingdom of Desu, known as the Desert Kingdom, named like that because it was built in the middle of a desert. When Sting got thirsty he drank a bottle of whine and offered the others, Zeref forgetting what he just said, accepted. And then again Rogue also took which also just made Lucy getting some too. A while later they arrived at Desu but Lucy fainted. (In my story Lucy gets drunk easily lol...). When they managed to wake her up, Desu was destroyed in just one punch from Lucy. Thankfully, Desu was a deserted city so no one lived there. _

_"I-I remember... " Rogue muttered quietly._

_"Re-remember wh-what? " Sting asked curiously while staring at Lucy with a drunken harem._

_"Lucy is.. a pro at drunken fist too... didn't Layla-sama warned us when we were kids NEVER make Lucy drunk? But she didn't tell us why? "Rogue replied. But then again they managed to stop her drunken festival. And Sting left the booze in the deserted city..._

**FLASH BACK ENDS...**

"Z! Why didn't you stop her?! "Rogue asked furiously. With that we caught Natsu and Erza's attention. Zeref under his hood tried explaining. But then Crime Sorciere appeared out of no-where.

"ROGUE?! QUICKLY! WHERE IS LOKE, VIRGO AND ARIES?! " I shouted furiously not caring if her so called 'nakama' are there. Rogue as a reply turned into a shadow and grabbed the key pouch of Lucy and took three golden keys. He held Lucy's hand and swung the keys without even chanting. ( Yes he can do that already if Lucy will swing the keys with him... Well new trick formed in training ey?) So there appeared Loke, Virgo and Aries trying to help Lucy from her drunken harem. Natsu, Erza and Crime Sorciere stared in awe.

"HOW MANY?! "I asked quickly. Natsu looked at us in confusion.

"OF FOR DRAGON'S SAKE HOW MANY BOTTLES?! "I added.

"251 WHY? "Erza shouted back.

"BOTTLES?! "I panicked.

"NO BARRELS! "She replied.

"AH GOD! NOW YOU GUYS! DO IT! "I shouted. Me, Rogue, Zeref, Virgo, Aries and Loke held hands(Like this : /|\ Imagine those are hands lol) then before them formed a tiny circle that became bigger and bigger every second. The others stared shocked while we shot the attack at Lucy. Then when the light was out Lucy was unconscious. There disappeared the spirits because they drained their magic. While I sat down panting heavily.

"Rogue... next time... bring... hand cuffs... "I said while panting on the ground looking at Lucy. Rogue and Zeref on the other hand still had energy left so they went to Lucy. Rogue nodded as a reply.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short o.o... Is it? Well anyways the next chapter... I hope you like this! Please review :3 And also sorry for not updating for a while... My father was working on my loptop so yea... I had no right to use it while he was .-. Please review! 3 Merry X-mas and a Happy new year!**


	7. Chapter 6 : The Grand Paper Test?

**Chapter 6** : The Grand Paper Test?

**LUCY's POV**

Ughhh... My head's aching... Gaah.. What happened? Where am I..? As I open my eyes I felt something breathing warmly near me. I look to my right and saw... Rogue asleep. Did he... take care of me? With the thought I blushed. I move my hand and stroked his hair slowly to wake him up.

"Lu-lucy... "He muttered. I chuckled at seeing him. He's just so cute when he's aslee-. Wait?! Did I just called him cute?! I felt him move.

"Ah-ah Lucy! Y-your awake! "He said while looking away.

**ROGUE's POV**

I was quite embarrassed to know that Lucy woke up seeing me next to her. I heard her chuckle and I sighed.

"Lucy..."I said creepily. She trembled and I moved my head. When I was a few inches from her face she started blushing furiously.

"Don't ever drink booze again 'k? "I said while I let out a small giggle and I pat her head. She looked at me like I stole the most precious thing in the whole world then looked away.

"HMPH!"She pouted. I let out a small chuckle and let her out of the room.

**TIME SKIP AT THE STADIUM**

Lucy was quite stumbling so simply I took her hand. I looked at her face and saw her seriously blushing. Like titania's scarlet hair... If not... maybe more? When we reached the stadium, I noticed Sting was glaring at me.

**Lucy's POV**

I look at Sting and Rogue. Hm? Why is it their sending death-glares to each other. I walked towards them and pat their shoulder.

"Hello... You guys alright? "I asked innocently. For some reason Sting fainted and Rogue had a splash of red. Hmm... Was it too hot or something?

"Common! The games are starting! "I ran to the balcony and looked at the fights. I was followed by Rogue who was pulling Sting who was unconscious.

**"OK FOLKS! THE FIRST EVENT OF THE DAY IS... WAR ! Okay! you guys might be freakin out! But it really isn't about dying ok? The instructions are :**

**1. The RMC which stands for Random Mage Chooser will choose one mage each as a representative of the battles!**

**2. The MPT which stands for Magic Power Tester will test the magic of the mages then change the surroundings according to their magic power.**

**3. The representatives shall find each other. If one representative finds another, they may battle inside a rune. You see runes are ALL over the place thanks to Fairy Tail's Freed Justine!**

**If a representative lost, then.. the guild will be out of the event! (game)! **" Pumpkin guy announced.

The guilds looked at the RMC and it started rolling.

**"Saber-tooth ... Ka Ryuu ( Applauses and cheering can be heard... Wow Lucy have tons of fans XD )**

** Tiger Den ... Reyna ( the reaction of the audience is like to Sabertooth.)**

** Mermaid Heel ... Milliana ( Gasps and cheering.)**

** Blue Pegasus ... Hibiki Lates ( Cheering can be heard from girls and booing from boys )**

** Lamia Scale ... Chelia Blendy ( Claps and cheerings)**

** FairyTail A ... Natsu Dragneel ( Cheerings no applause...)**

** FairyTail B ... Mystogan ( Reaction is like to sabertooth and tiger den)**

** Quatro Cerberus ... Nobarly ... "** Announced the RMC. The audience cheered. Half of the audience for sabertooth. 1/4 For Tiger Den. 1/4 for Mermaid Heel. 1/5 for blue pegasus. 1/4 for Lamia Scale. 164 people for fairy tail a and b. Err... 5 people for... Quatro Cerberus?

With that me and the other representatives stepped into the battle-field. I felt 3 people's main gaze were on me. Their worried aren't they..? I smiled at three certain people and their worry turn to happiness and they cheered for me. You already know the three people. The represetatives looked at the MPT and it kept on rolling for a while... My base and Natsu's became volcanoes we have no idea why... Milliana's was a Land full of cat statues, plants and fountains. Chelia's base was sky and a royal palace made of wind and clouds. To Hibiki's was a love love playground? To Mystogan was edolas... Heh... Jellal's magic was like to Edo-Jellal huh? This is interesting... For Nobarly was the den of cerberus...

**"BEGIN! **"Matto shouted. The representatives minus me started to move. But then Mystogan reached my volcano.

"Hello... Ka Ryuu... or should I say.. - " He started but I quickly teleported behind him and covered his mouth.

"Jellal... I know that you _are_ Jellal... We have our secret identities.. "I whispered softly to his ears. He nodded slightly.

"Heartfillia... Lucy... "He whispered back. I grinned at teleported back to where I was standing.

" Let's play fairly... Shan't we... _Mystogan?_ " I asked innocently yes slightly. With that question I felt that Team Fairy Tail A looked at me. Ha well… Let's see _Titania's Reaction!_ HA! I know now..

" We shall play today... Fire dragon... " He replied. With that a rune locked me and Jellal in the volcano.

" **_The power of the dragons around... Give me power to defeat my enemies... _**

**_SUMMON! : DANCE! KEY OF THE HEAVENLY PHOENIX!_**"I chanted as a red flaming key with white flame appeared.

"**_THE GATE TO THE PHOENIX GUARDIAN! Fenikkusu kōken'nin!_**** "** I chanted as a large Phoenix appeared. It has heavenly flaming red eyes... Fierce red feathers. It has wings... It spread its wings revealing red fury feathers coated in heavenly white flame.

"J—Mystogun… Let's see Titania's reaction.. Shan't we? " I teleported behind him once more and whispered to his ear..

**_" NOOO!_** "He shouted like a mad man and moved away. I took this chance to make the Phoenix attack.

"**_Fenikkusu kōken'nin! HEAVENLY PHOENIX DANCE!_**"I commanded as the great Phoenix nodded and attacked. Her attack position resembled a young Girl with flame red hair wearing a red dancing dress with white gloves that sparkled every time she moved. The dance looked like a Phoenix coated with Red flames dancing as she dies in ashes and reborn in them. After that, fire coated Mystogun and his mask was torn off. He gasped and so did the fairies.

Before his disguise was truly destroyed, I raised my hand and pointed it to Jellal. Then I chanted a spell.

"**_ THE GATE OF THE STARS! RE-QUIP! STAR PRIEST! "_** I chanted as Jellal was covered in stars. His previous robe became a robe to that of a Star Priest. The robe had glowing stars and a gold leather. He wore blue and yellow boots coated in stars. He wore a star pendant that turned his outer appearance. So actually I only placed the star pendant on him. His hair was still spiky blue. But now he wore a hood and a mask. He also carried a Star Stave that has the power of his Five Staves. ( If you don't know what that means, those are the staffs that he carry around. ) I heard Erza or Titania gasp.

**_" E-Even… I c-can requip… I c-cannot.. Let other requip.. t-too _**"She says..

"Now now now.. Let's continue? You should also thank me.. For your new… Disguise.. "I shouted to him. He nodded as a reply and we continued back to what we were doing. Oh heck that was fun. It's my first time though..

He used his air magic and jumped to the sky. He did a triangular hand sign and pointed it at me. Then a purple magic circle appeared on his hand.

"**_GROUND SHATTERING WAVE!_**" He casted as a material which glowed purple enveloped me. I smirked and casted another spell.

**_"L.M. : ABSORB!_** "I casted. I didn't want to say Lost Magic so I used the short-cut. The glowing purple material that enveloped me gathered in my hand. I used a new spell that I materialized using the material and of-course my _memory._

**_" MEMORY MAKE : DEMON_**** BLAST!** " I chanted as the glowing purple still gathered on my finger mixed with black and headed towards Mystogun. He crashed onto the volcano floor. The audience gasped minus sabertooth. Rufus smirked at me knowing I have perfected his memory-make. I smirked back at him. I heard Sting burst out to laughter. I bet it was because of the 'strongest 3' of FairyTail are loosing already.. And it was a boy-girl battle... And what's worse? _HAHAHA..._ That is quite funny! A boy loosing to a girl?! Almost impossible but with me its possible *laughs*

" Your good... Lu-Ka Ryuu! "Mystogun whispered. Jellal planted his star stave onto the ground.

'Heh... So your using _that_ already... are ya _Jellal_? ' I thought. After that the volcano exploded and I was lifted onto the air. I was brought a 100 kilometers away from Earth... Just then I was tied up with 4 chains.

" U-ugh... " I struggled. When I looked to my right a hole was being opened. A frog-like dragonic demon appears out of it. It started attacking me.

" **_Skyscraper!_** " Jellal whispered. But for me it was easy for I have... good reasons?. I did some hand-signs while in the chain, completely ignoring the demon. I meditated quietly as a verge of air and pebbles form around me, the materials was spinning around me too. I did the final hand-sign and BOOM.

" **_ILLUSION BREAKER! "_**I shouted. The materials turn into a dark violet orb and exploded. But it didn't do any damage. After the spell was cast, the demon disappeared and I was in the volcano. The truth is... I already know your tactic... Jellal or Mystogun... You copied it didn't ya? He... nothing much from Earth-Jellal... Then his next attack would be..

" **_What will you do now... MYSTOGUN? _**" I asked him straightly.

" But you noticed it TOO late… " He replied. I looked up and saw 5 magic circles.

" That conversation… " Laxus whispered to himself… Heh… I knew it!

" **_FIVE LAYERED MAGIC CIRCLE! SACRED SONG! " _**He shouted as the spell began to work. I smirked at him and he looked at me with confusion.

" Who noticed too late? Mystogun… " I copied Laxus' line. I also felt that he flinched in the audience too. Ha!

" **_FENNIKUSU! SPIRAL MELODY!" _**I commanded as the Phoenix spread its gracious wings and started to fly. Then it spin in a spiral towards Jellal. This then knocked him out. Still… I am still giving him the re-quip.

**_" FOLKS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! KA RYUU OF SABERTOOTH! DEFEATED MYSTOGUN OF FAIRYTAIL! _**" Matto announced.

**_TIME SKIP~ _**

After a while of beating people and destroying bases.. I finally got 10 pts! Now I have earned Sabertooth 30 pts horray! Or did I?..

" Lucy-san! I am so proud of you for mastering the memory-make! " Rufus complimented with his usual sparkly aura.

" Arigatou, Rufus! " I replied. Orga greeted me with a grunt and Rogue nodded with a faint smile. Sting had the largest grin I have.. ever seen..

"_** OK FOLKS! The next even is.. Memory**_** test!** "Matto announced. Rogue stepped forward confidently.

"_** OK PEOPLE! These are the representatives.**_

_**Rufus of Sabertooth!**_

_**Hikaru of Tiger Den!**_

_**Arania of Mermaid Heel!**_

_**Eve of Blue Pegasus!**_

_**Yuka of Lamia Scale!**_

_**Natsu of Fairy Tail A!**_

_**Cana of Fairy Tail B!**_

_**Rocker of Quatro**_** Cerberus!** " He shouted through the mic. After 30 minutes, Rufus was done. I was not surprised even if the test had 138 questions, since he went to 9 o'clock City.. City of Knowledge to be exact. Next to be done was Eve of Blue Pegasus. I am not surprised either since he was a previous rune knight. Then for next was.. Yuka. Wow bushy-brow has brains too, huh? Next is Arania. But Unfortunately for Cana... She is too drunk to even answer. Why am I not surprised. The next was Rocker. But when I used my magic to see his paper.. It was full of the one word 'Cerberus'. Not surprised.. The last one is Hikaru-guy and Fire-breath.

***BEEP*** It was the magic timer thingy.

"_** Ok.. Folks? Here's the results:**_

_**Rufus : 138 correct answers : 10 pts.**_

_**Eve : 128 correct answers : 8 pts.**_

_**Yuka : 100 correct answers : 5 pts.**_

_**Arania : 98 correct answers : 5 pts.**_

_**Cana : 0 correct answers : 0 pts. **_

_**Rocker : 1 correct answer: 1 pt.**_

_**Natsu : 0 pts.**_

_**Hikaru : 0**_** pts.** "Matto said depressed at the people who got low scores.

* * *

"_** OK FOLKS! FOR NOW THESE ARE THE RESULTS :  
Sabertooth : 40 pts. = Sabertooth : 40 pts.**_

_**Tiger Den : 20 pts. = Blue Pegaus : 28 pts.**_

_**Mermaid Heel : 15 pts. = Quatro Cerberus: 21 pts.**_

_**Blue Pegasus : 28 pts. = Tiger Den : 20 pts.**_

_**Lamia Scale : 15 pts. = Mermaid Heel : 15 pts.**_

_**Fairy Tail A: 10 pts. = Lamia Scale : 15 pts.**_

_**Fairy Tail B : 10 pts. = Fairy Tail A : 10 pts.**_

_**Quatro Cerberus : 21 pts. = Fairy Tail B: 10 pts.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update D: I have been playing my favorite game and making a site gomen gomen! I was also reading great fanfictions that made me scream D': forgive me! I promise to make Chap 7 quickly! And please bear with me! Since it is only 2,241 words! SORRY! SORRY SORRY!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **The Last Piece

* * *

_**Someone's**_** POV**

_Is she ready?_

_I don't think she is!_

_Oh for her sake just wait for her to be ready!_

_But the heiress?_

_Ven! Don't think of her that way!_

_Hmm Yes... Sorry! But then again Ryo! Ren what do you think?_

_The heiress is quite ready.. She is after all.. In the hands of Skiadrum and Weisslogia's dragon-slayers... So we don't have to Worry Ven.._

_He is right Ven gihi.._

_SHUT UP RYO!_

_Stop arguing and get yourselves to Fiore!_

_Our pleasure Hydra-sama_

_Good, Ren_

_**Meanwhile... In the Grand Magic Games last**_** day...**

**LUCY's POV**

Hmm.. Why can't I get my finger to it.. It's like somebody is talking about me.. But who? Ah well..

" Lucy! your up next! " A certain black-mage informed

" Thanks Z.. But who will I go up against..?" I asked the black-mage.

" Umm.. " Zeref points to the screen.

Ka Ryuu and... **_Dragneel_**** Natsu...** I felt excitement building up. How much have you grown? Natsu-san..?~ I jumped off the balcony and slid to the battle grounds. Pinky did the same.

" HAH! Now I can fight you dragon! " Natsu shouted with flames covering his hand. But for me I was ignoring him by looking at the clouds sailing across the sky.

" **FIGHT ME!** " Yelled Natsu. I looked at him with a hint of being annoyed in my eyes.

" **MATCH... START!**" Matto yelled.

" You messed with the wrong person.. Pinky.. " I replied to his everlasting shout.

1

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

3

_**"ITS NOT PINK! ITS RED**_** BAKA!**" He shouted furiously.

" Dude.. are you color blind? It's _pink_ accept it fire-breather... " I yelled back. He growled at me for calling him fire-breather.

"**_Karyū no Kenkaku_**_**!**_** (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)"** He shouted as flames engulfed his body and launches toward me. When he was near me about a few meters I held out my hand and touched the flame like they were solid.

" **Absorb..** " I casted as the flames disappeared into ashes in the air. He jumped back and landed on his feet.

" Hehe! Your good! Dragon! " He yelled as he dust off the sweat on his face.

" **_Migi no en to (With a flame on the right hand... ) "_**He casted as a flame appeared on his right hand.

**_"Hidari no en wo.. ( and a flame on the left hand... )_**** "** Then again a flame appeared on his left hand.

**_"Awasete.. ( When you combine the flames together...)_**"He said as he combined the flames

_**"Karyū no Kōen! ( Fire dragon's brilliant**_** flame!** **)** " He shouted throwing a large fireball straight at me.

" _**Dance of the Phoenix's Fire!**_" I shouted as the large fire-ball turns into a phoenix-like fire and disappears once more. I smirked and gathered my magic.

_**"Memorī Meiku : **_**_Karyū no_**** Kōen!" **I casted as a large fire-ball appears on my hand and launches at Natsu.

" HAH! I'll just eat that! " He yelled as he opens his mouth to eat the large fireball. But later he chokes it out. He looked at me for explanation and I nodded with the magic-circle on my hand disappearing.

" You see... I perfected the Memory Make magic of Rufus! And now... I can turn the flames I make into.. Your flames... So actually, if I use the Memory Make, I will also be using _your_ magical power! " I explained with a mocking tone. He launched at me without using his flames. He tried to punch me in the face but I grabbed his fist. He tried to kick me but I also grabbed his leg. I smirked and spun his hand and leg at the same time causing him to fly straight to the other side of the stadium. I looked at Rufus who was smiling devilishly and nodding his head. I smirked at him and gathered my magic once more.

" _**Karyū no Hōkō!**_** (Fire Dragon's Roar)"** He shouted as a red magic-circle appeared on his mouth bringing out a large piece of flame heading towards me.

" _**Forget..**_** " **I said as I waved my hand from my head to a position pointing at Natsu. Quickly the roar disappears.

" Ehh?! " He shouted in surprise.

" My turn now.. Isn't it.. _Salamander?_ " I asked .

"_** RE-QUIP! : Dance of the Dragon**_** Keys!** " I casted as the dragon keys spin.

" _**Gate of the Dragon Realms, I am the guardian of the gates, Lend me the power to summon this mighty dragon, O open! Gate of the Fire Dragon,**_** Igneel!** " I yelled as I swing the red lava key. Lava and Fire sprouted from the grounds. A person with red spiky hair and demonic Lava eyes wearing a lava-fire dragon robe with sleeve on the left arm and the right arm exposed. He wore black jeans and wore lava red combat boots.

" L- Ryu no Ojyo!.. What is the meaning of this?! " Igneel asked. ( Ryu no Ojyo means dragon princess )

" Igneel-sama.. That is Natsu-sama. " I replied bluntly.

" I understand well.. For the privilege to be called out by the Dragon Princess is an honor.. And for that, Natsu! I shall defeat you in this match! " Igneel shouted.

" I-Igneel... " Natsu said with hurt and sadness in his voice.

" Don't worry, Igneel-sama.. I shall promise you that you shall see Salamander-san after the games " I added cheerfully. Igneel nodded and moved to his battle position.

"_** FIRE DRAGON'S LAVA**_** VORTEX!** " Igneel casted as a large vortex made out of fire appeared at the top of the battle grounds.

" _**Dragon Royale : Rain of**_** Fire!** " He casted once more causing black, red, blue, orange, white and all kinds of fire rain down from the vortex. All the flames hit Natsu. But to my surprise he cannot eat the flames. To be expected of the Fire Dragon indeed.

" Gomen.. Natsu! " Igneel apologized.

" _**Crimson Lotus : Fire Dragon's**_** Fist!** " As a lava-looking fire coated Natsu's hand. He launched at me but ignored all the bruises and wounds the fire meteors caused. Quickly, Igneel moved in front of me and casted a spell.

" _**Dragon Royale : Fire Dragon King's Fiery**_** Fist!** " Igneel shouted as all kinds of flames form on his hand. He punched Natsu's fist. The great magics collided together causing a huge explosion. When the smoke disappeared, Natsu lay lifeless on the ground.

" Igneel-sama.. Did you kill him?! " I asked shocked.

" Ryu no Ojyo, I did not kill him. He is just paralyzed. His sense will come back after 5 days. " Igneel replied looking at his son's lifeless body.

" Arigatou.. Igneel-sama! " I thanked him with respect. I bowed down gracefully and he nodded and went back to the dragon realms.

" _**FOLKS! THAT WAS AN INCREDIBLE BATTLE! A DRAGON VERSUS A DRAGON! WHAT MORE CAN THERE BE?! THE WINNER IS KA RYUU OF**_** SABERTOOTH!** " Matto shouted incredibly paralyzed. The crowd became wild and all the guilds gasped. I smiled at them and went back to the guild's balcony.

" That was good, blondie! " Sting shouted congratulating me.

" HEY! Don't call me blondie! Your blonde too! " I shouted back pointing to his blonde hair.

" Yea yea! NOW WE HAVE GOT 50 POINTS~~~ " Sting shouted like a mad man.

" Nice job L-chan! " Zeref greeted. Rogue acknowledged me by nodding. I smiled happily and sat on the bench nearby. Quickly I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Rogue's**_** POV**

I am really happy for Lucy. She has done well for us for 4 long days. Now we have earned 50 points... But then when I looked to check on Lucy.. She was fast asleep. A smile was forming on my face as I saw her asleep quietly on the bench. I look at the screen and saw the next match.

Misa of Tiger Den vs Milliana of Mermaid Heel. Hmm Tiger versus Cat? I bet on Tiger Girl..

" **_Kitoun Burasuto (Kitten Blast )_**" Milliana casted as a kitten-like tube attack tiger girl. Quickly Tigress jumped backwards dodging the attack.

" _**Fenikkusu shōkan: Ten Fenikkusu no honōnoken ( Phoenix Summoning : Flaming Sword of the Heaven Phoenix ) "**_Misa shouted as red orange magic circle appeared on her hand. Out of it appeared a flaming sword. The blade is coated in white and red flames. The holder is decorated with phoenix feathers. Misa pointed it at Milliana and glared at the cat mage.

" _**Himitsu no Fenikkusu no kaen bureido honōnonami! (Secret Phoenix's Flame Blade : Wave of Flames!**_** )** " She casted as a wave of flames appeared from her sword. Soon the battle-field is covered with flames. After a while a wave made out of flames appeared. It landed on Milliana causing her to fall unconscious.

" MILLIANA! " Shouted Erza and Kagura at the same time.

" _** THAT WAS FAST! THE WINNER OF ROUND TWO IS.. MISA OF TORA NO SU! (Tiger Den**_** )**" Matto shouted with excitement. The tiger girl teleported to her guild balcony and was congratulated by a flirty Hikaru.

" _**THE NEXT BATTLE IS A TAG BATTLE! : Natsu Dragneel and Lissana Strauss of Fairy Tail.. and Rogue Cheney and Ka Ryuu of Sabertooth! "**_ Pumpkin head announced. I mentally smiled knowing I get to pair up with lucy-chan.

" Lu-Ryuu-chan? " I asked. She nodded and she hheld my hand. I blushed furiously and just used my magic to move us both to the battle-field using my shadow magic. Once we were in the field I quickly let go of her hand. We smirked at the pair before us.

" Whitey.. Pinky~~ " Lucy said mockingly. 'Lu-lucy! What are you doing?!' I whispered quietly to her ear. Making sure it is quiet enough so salamander cannot hear.

" Nothing much.. Rogue~ " Lucy answered. I gulped at the demonic tone of hers. I move my head slightly and looked at her eyes. It had the glowing flame of a phoenix with the demonic color of a demon's. Ah god.. She is out with her revengeful mode...

_**FLASHBACK... Sometime in the middle of their weird**_** training...**

_'Lucy.. Try to defeat that ugly old beast over there..' Sting pointed to a demon-like frog which is about 2 1/2 km high.. _

_' Wha?! Why do I need to do it?! ' Lucy complained._

_' Shush... Just try to remember harsh pasts and summon all your magical power at once and defeat froggy over there.. ' Sting scolded calmly while eating potato chips._

_' Grruh, Stingy Bee! ' She whispered frowning. She then flash-backed to many memories, including her mother's death, her father's times when she abused her and lastly.. Team Natsu kicking her out. Suddenly a demonic red and black aura visible to other people surrounded her. Her eyes changed color to the glowing flame of a phoenix and the demonic flame of the demons. It was like angel and devil fused together to make something incredibly powerful._

_' THAT'S IT! SHOOT!' Sting shouted. The shout attracted Rogue so he also went to the training grounds._

_" __**REVENGE MODE : Demonic Phoenix' Roar!**__ ' Lucy shouted as a vortex of gold and bloody red roar comes out of her mouth and kills the demon in a shot._

_' Wo-woah.. This is her Revenge Mode?! ' Gasped Rogue in surprise. Sting nodded frozen over there while Zeref looked.. amazed?_

_' Ribenjimōdo or Revenge Mode.. A mode that only the special mages can activate. it was said 100 years ago (ofcourse I was still alive back then-Zeref ), a special mage will be born with the Demonic Phoenix's soul. Thus making her or him the most powerful mage. But, to activate Ribenjimōdo, the mage have to have a harsh past. Hmm... A past thirsting for Revenge.. But, if the mage born with the Demonic Phoenix gets a good past or future then.. The soul of the evil creature will forever! and yes you heard me right, it's soul will forever leave the mage. Why? Of-course the bearer is coated with enough light. But then, if that light in the person again gets invaded by darkness or cruelty before the Phoenix even leaves the mage, then this will let her or him activate __**Ribenjimōdo**__ at the same time too. And once this happens.. the bearer can even destroy 5 countries easily with just one snap of the fingers. And I am not kidding. I have already seen this a million years ago.. ' Zered explained._

_' S-so your saying.. ' Sting said._

_' Lu-lucy-chan is.. ' continued Rogue_

_' The bearer of the Demonic Phoenix... ' continued Sting_

_' And the one who activated Ribenjimōdo? ' ended Rogue._

_' Yes.. Unfortunately.. Your guess is right...' Zeref replied. The two shook in terror, still having problems to process what their black-mage friend has just told them._

* * *

_**Flashback**_** ends**

NO! Ah god! Lucy! I spin my head and glared at Z and Sting in the balcony. They noticed this again and Sting shouted.

" _**STOP THIS MATCH PUMPKIN**_** HEAD!**" Shouted Sting. Of-course Matto cannot deny since he is a dragon-slayer duo.

" _**STOPPP! PUMPKI~~~**_** "** Matto yelled through the mic. Whitey and Pinky went back to their normal position and so did I. But for Lucy, the Demonic Phoenix is trying to bust out all its power. A phoenix-like demonic aura surrounded Lucy. The phoenix charged towards Whitey take over mage. But...

* * *

**_TO BE..._**** CONTINUED...**

* * *

Guys did you like it? Sorry for the late update D: 2,288 words only D: I am a failure.. failure... failure... failure... failure.. SORRY! I promise to make chap 8 soon!


	9. Chapter 8 : The Threesomes

_**Chapter 8:**_The Threesomes

_**Author's Note **_

_Allilibye : Hi you guys Im back on buisness!_

_Lucy : Baka Author! D-_

_Zeref & Rogue : Dont just bully her like that, Lucy... _

_Zeref : Your already getting Sting's attitude.._

_Me: *sweatdrops* Ah well! On with the story! And I also don't own Fairy Tail! But Mashima-senpai does~_

* * *

_**Previously... On Lucy's Destiny**_

_" STOP PUMPKII~ " Matto shouted..._

_The Phoenix aura tries to burst out its full power!_

_What will Lucy's friends do with the Phoenix? _

* * *

Just when the aura is about to hit Lissana, three boys : a grey-haired, a white-haired and a blonde. The grey-haired reached out his hand to the Phoenix and touched it at the beak. The Phoenix screeched a loud noise which echoed throughout the stadium. The blonde waved his hand and the rays of the sun surrounds Lucy, thus forming a prison. Just then, the stadium became dark and cold. After a while, snow began to fall. The white-haired moved through the snow and is as fast as the lightning, fast enough that even no one can see him. The snow began to form an orb around the battlefield, disabling the lachryma (spelling?) crystals and audience from seeing the battle.

" _**Snow Guardian's Snow seal...**_ " Whispered the snow-haired mage while a three white magic circles appear around Lucy and the demonic Phoenix. In the magic circles appeared a faint structure of a Snow Angel dancing. The fain picture waved its staff and a snow mark appeared on Lucy's shoulder. The Phoenix screeched and its aura can now be visibly seen around Lucy. After a while Lucy's hair turned red with orange strands. Her previous clothes turned orange, red and black-colored. Her boots also changed to one that had designs of Phoenix wings. Her eyes also turned whole orange and she glared at the snow-haired mage and the three magic-circles. She screamed and the scream sounded like the Phoenix's screech. An orange magic circle appeared before Lucy.

" _**Demon Screech!**_ " She yelled and orange/red/lava kind of fire appeared out of her mouth and gracefully used the magic circle as the aim. The fire hit the snow mage in the stomach and he was blown backwards to the wall of the snow dome. He stood up covering his mouth and coughing out blood. Lucy growled and chanted.

" _**The Demonic Phoenix, bringer of destruction... A graceful, yet cruel being that surpasses even Acnologia... I, the bearer of the magical creature shall punish you! Demonic Phoenix : Death's Kiss!**_ " Lucy screamed out as orange,red,black, blue and all colored magic-circles appeared. The magic circles fused and turned to royal scarlet. Out of the new magic circle comes out the figure of the Phoenix. The Phoenix swiftly headed at the coughing snow-mage and Natsu and Lissana who were helping him stand. The faint figure landed hardly on the three.

" K-KYAA! " Yelled Lissana who was now seriously wounded by the Phoenix. Natsu and Lissana were pushed out of the dome but the snow-mage was left inside.

" S-so... The legend was true... T-the Phoenix is a-as strong as it looks... " Moaned the mysterious snow-mage. He dropped lifelessly on the ground_** ( A/N: HEY! He is still alive ya know! )**_

_**Meanwhile... Outside the dome**_

_**Zeref's POV**_

'Ah god! For Acnologia's sake what is happening in that dome! ' I thought impatiently. Just then two figures was pushed out of the dome. It was a bruised Natsu and a seriously wounded and unconscious Lissana. OK! LUCY! This is way off! WAY OFF I SAY! I looked at Sting and he noticed me.

" Sting we are going in there! " I yelled impatiently and jumped off the balcony. He did the same and I placed my hand on the snow. A black magic circle then appeared on it. We entered the magic circle and went inside the dome. Once I was inside I saw a rampaging Lucy, unconscious Rogue and two other mages panicking. I look down to only saw an unconscious snow-haired teenager that had blood running down his mouth. I narrowed my eyes at the Demonic Phoenix. I looked at the two mages and found them familiar.

" NOW! " I commanded the blonde and the grey-haired mages. They flinched and nodded as a reply too.

"_** Time Guardian: Time Teleportation!**_ " The Grey-haired mage chanted as grey, black and white magic circles appeared. I sensed the people outside disappearing to their homes and the stadium being deserted.

"_** Melt!**_ " The blonde yelled out as the snow began to melt under the intense heat of the sun. But after a while the temperature once again became cool.

" Sun Make : Sun Prison! " He yelled out once more and an orb of sun formed around the now-rampaging-Lucy.

_***ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR ***_Lucy roared giving off an ear-drum-breaking noise. I waved my hand signalling the three others to attack Lucy WITHOUT hurting her. While for me I tried to help the snow-mage up.

" Woah.. Ren has grown... " I whisper while still dragging the snow-mage. It is good that they stunned her for a bit..

" Ven! " I yelled to the blonde. He looked my way and also noticed the bleeding mage. He gasped foolishly and ran towards my snow-haired friend.

" _**Sun's Flower!**_" Casted the blonde as one of the rays roaming the dome moved towards the snow mage. It formed a yellow flower and the sun-mage grabbed it. He shook the flower on the snow mage's face and the blood that was quickly running stopped and disappeared. A faintly visible gold-colored liquid can be seen covering the wounds and bruises. ( _**A/N: Think about Gaara's sand armor in Naruto. But instead of sand make it water**_) When the liquid passed a wound or bruise on the mage's body it disappears. After a while of healing the mage finally woke up. But just then we heard another eardrum-breaking roar. I looked at the prison and saw Lucy's eyes turned demonic red.

" YO! TRIO! The Phoenix has took over! " I yelled like a madman to the two mages before me and the other mage standing in a distance, doing nothing but watching. They looked at the cage and at Lucy and noticed it too.

" _** TIME FREEZE!**_" The grey-haired mage shouted as Lucy freezed. The mage on the other hand was holding his right hand with his left, trying to keep the spell stabled.

' Woah... The demonic phoenix is that strong for even Ryo to handle it? ' I thought while helping Sting and Rogue up. I look at the other two mages and the blonde and snow-haired quickly stood up and stood back to back doing a unison raid.

" _**Sun's Snowy Ray! "**_They yelled at the same and it suddenly became cold yet was warm. The rays of sun got into the dome and was surrounded by a strong wind of snow. It charged towards Lucy and she ended up unconscious. The blonde which was called Ven ran to me, Rogue and Sting, doing the spell he did the the snow-haired person. A while of healing later they woke up and saw Lucy on the middle. Rogue summoned all his energy left and stood up and almost attacking the blonde. But quickly I went between them, making Rogue jump a bit backwards, also stopping his attack.

" Z-Zeref?" He asked confused.

" Don't worry, Rogue. This guy is on our side. They also helped stable the phoenix... " I told him, pointing to Lucy's Phoenix and Revenge mode form. He quickly understood but fell down quickly on the ground. Looks like he used up his energy again... I thought sighing. I looked at the three new mages and they nodded as a response. Snow-mage used the snow to lift himself up. From here, I could hear what he was saying. Was he that loud before?

" _**ALL YOU PEOPLE HERE ON THE STADIUM! PLEASE DO NOT WORRY! BUT I AM AFRAID WE HAVE TO CANCEL THE DAIMATOU ENBU EVENT! BUT SINCE FAIRY TAIL LOST, SABEROOTH SHALL TAKE FIRST PLACE, FAIRY TAIL ON SECOND AND LAMIA SCALE FOR THIRD!**_" He yelled out, randoming the sequence. The crowd cheered when he said that, not caring about what happened. Sooner or later or the people disappeared, leaving the stadium. The snow-mage went back to the dome and nodded. I walked up to Lucy and carried her bridal-style. I blushed quite a bit and felt two death glares and sparks coming out from my childhood friends. I chuckled and walked out of the dome, Sting, Rogue and the others followed me. We walked to a forest and I placed Lucy gently near the shore of the nostalgic lake that I've saw.

" SO, Zeref... mind explaining? " Rogue asked raising a brow. I flinched but nodded afterwards.

" The Grey-haired person here is Ryo, the Time Dragon Slayer, Guardian, and Phoenix... " I began. But when he heard it I saw Sting's jaw dropped to the ground.

" The Blonde is Ven, The Sun Dragon Slayer, Guardian, and Phoenix " I continued.

" The Snow-haired guy with the same personality as you, Rogue is called Ren, The snow Dragon Slayer, Guardian, and Phoenix. " I ended pointing at the quiet snow mage. At the end I saw Rogue's face turned shocked, unbelieving then to his usual poker-face. I chuckled at how many emotions can pass through his face all at once. But by that time we all heard a moan and murmuring. We all turned to the owner of the voice and saw Lucy sweating bullets. She was also murmuring something, even US dragon slayers can't hear properly. Out of worry, Rogue crawled near Lucy and listened carefully.

_**Rogue's POV**_

I crawled near my blonde-haired female friend and listened carefully to what she was saying.

_' No.. Phoenix... I disagree... Get out of me! ' _And a few more stuff. I crawled back to my new allies and my friends and began.

" She said... ' No.. Phoenix... I disagree, Get out of me! ' and some more stuff that I cannot actually understand... " I said.

" Looks like Lucy-sama's innocent and pure will is trying to fight the evil and demonic will of the Phoenix... " A voice suggested. I looked at the owner of the voice and found it was Ren's. I nodded thinking the same and Sting nodded. I could tell he cannot catch up and is just nodding to tell us he understands even though he doesn't. I glared at Sting and I explained it to him once again. He sweat-dropped and face-palmed and nodded while I explain again.

" Ughh.. Wha-what happ-pened? " A small, weak and feeble voice asked. I could tell it was Lucy's.

" Y- " I started just to be interrupted by Zeref.

" You released your Revenge Mode on the battle field and almost killed Lissana... That was dangerous you know? A lady calld Porlyuscia... or what her name is... Just made a potion that will make her magic last longer. Well, but she still haven't had her full powers.. So just once chance and you might have killed snow-white. " He warned. Lucy flinched and sat up quietly. She was thinking of something... Something deep and endless. After half an hour of silentness Lucy began.

" So.. You mean that I am a murderer? " Lucy asked quietly, her bangs covering her teary chocolate brown eyes, with her head buried in her legs as she sat thinking. I felt something snap inside me when I heard her say she's a murderer. I opened my mouth but I still can't choke out the words.

" No it's not like that Lucy... you are NOT a murder and never WILL be one! " Sting said comforting her. His tone was filled with anger, sadness, warmth and care. It was like it was evil but then again it was not. It also was caring. So... Sting finally opened up his personality to Lucy, huh?

* * *

_**Hi you guys! Sorry for saying that I quit writing this D:... But here you go, Chap 8. Please review! And also please wait for my upcoming fanfic :**_

_**The Crying Vampire! It is also a fairy tail fanfic so please wait for chap 1 of that!**_

_**Please review ~ Allilibye**_


	10. Rewrite! Rewrite! x3

_**Notice : **_

_**This Story Shall be rewritten in a better way!**_

_**Since I have been taking a harsh training from another author ==" **_

_**He is cruel...**_

_**AH nevermind, For all those who requested for next chap, I wanna make a rewrite, so please be patient and wait for my maybe 5000-10000 words chapter one ^-^ Gomen! **_

_**-Allilibye x3**_

_***Is reading Hayate the combat butler and Fairy tail at the same time* **_


	11. AN

A/N :

_**The rewritten version is out! **_

_**" Phoenix Blade "**_

_**Peek-a-boo! :**_****

NOPE! I won't write it here :D

_**Yes I am evil! MUAHAHAHAHA! Just kiddin! Hai, please support the rewritten version and 'Monster Academy'**_Arigatou! ^^


End file.
